


Do you remember the first time I read your fortune?

by A_Lone_Prinny



Series: The Hagayoko Timeline [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Cussing, F/M, Fortune Telling, Hurt, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny
Summary: Something about prequels, dood.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: The Hagayoko Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do you remember the first time I read your fortune?

The first time Hagakure met Hiyoko she had bumped into him in the hall between classes. Clearly her fault for running while turning a corner she quickly blamed Hagakure for standing in the wrong place. 

"What are you doing? Trashy nobodies like you need to learn to move when people are trying to walk around." Hiyoko's eyes seem to glare directly into Hagakure's soul.

Hagakure didn't say anything. It was almost as if he was seeing into another world. Fragments and visions of the girl standing in front of him but he was unable to grasp any of them.

"Oh no, I broke the lonely loser. What's wrong, mistake? So touch starved that a girl bumping into you makes you lock up?" Hiyoko continued.

Hagakure grabbed his head as waning visions pulsed in his mind. 

"Ah!!! Are you okay?" A girl with purple hair rushed to Hagakure's side and touched his head. "You don't seem to have a fever but you look like you're in a lot of pain. Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

Hagakure said nothing but his face kept contorting as if the pain was growing so the girl went ahead and brought him to the nurse. 

By the time the visions were finished, it was almost the end of classes so Hagakure stayed in the nurse's bed and tried to think of what he saw. As far as he could remember, he saw a lot of visions of the girl he bumped into but they were incredibly hazy. This has happened a few times before but usually Hagakure sees more than just the same person over and over again. Maybe it's just hormones or something messing with his prophetical abilities. He would have to put together his sweet new fortune telling set up he spent his last paycheck on when he got home. Before he was able to get up and tell the nurse he was awake, the nurse's door opened and the two girls from earlier entered.

The purple haired girl spoke first, "You look so much better!!! I'm glad your okay, you looked like you were in a lot of pain. Ah, I almost forgot. I-I'm Mikan and this is Hiyoko."

Hiyoko spoke up, "Don't just introduce people, pigshit. Besides we aren't here to be friendly, I just didn't want to sully my reputation with some Ultimate Loser's death."

Hagakure stood up, "Yeah, I think I'm fine." He then put his hand on Hiyoko's head trying to gauge if he would see anything else.

"Who said you could touch me? I should have ended you when you bumped into me, horny dipshit," Hiyoko's eyes darkened and gazed into his soul.

"Ah, my bad, you see I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. When we bumped into each other I got visions of the future and I wanted to see if I could get anything else," Hagakure shot the widest, friendliest grin he had.

Hiyoko slapped away his hand, "Well, what did you see, dipwitch?"

"Sorry, it was hard to make anything out because of how much I was bombarded with, it happens sometimes," Hagakure rubbed his temple trying to emphasize his point.

"Wow, so you're even useless at your talent, I can't believe they would even let someone like you into Hope's Peak," Hiyoko said in a mocking tone almost upset that she even wasted her time checking on him.

"Hey, I'll have you know my sights into the future are right one third of the time," Hagakure boasted clearly proud of himself.

"One-one third?" Mikan stuttered.

"Yeah, pretty amazing right? I've got to be the most accurate fortune teller out there," Hagakure gleamed although he didn't actually know how accurate the average fortune teller was to himself.

"Mikan, we're leaving," Hiyoko said dragging Mikan by her hair in a way reminiscent of holding someone's hand.

"Wait! Wait! Listen, I normally charge for my fortunes but if you guys want to schedule an appointment in my dorm room, I'll use my equipment and everything for free. I don't get many chances to do casual readings with all the pressure the school lays on me," Hagakure almost pleaded to them while handing Hiyoko a business card.

"Do you really think I want to go to your creepy room? Besides, I don't have time for your games, non-prophet. And neither does Mikan," Hiyoko said, this time pulling Mikan more like a dog on a leash.

That evening, Hagakure was glad to finally return to his dorm. Curiosity was absolutely eating at him and he wanted to find answers. Unfortunately, without the person there it was hard to see anything and he already had forgot her name. He had to just hope that the rowdy girl would change her mind. But in the meantime he had a new game his mom bought him because the main character looked like him. 

"Th-thank you for driving me, Hiyoko," Mikan said tapping her fingers together.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make my car smell like you or I'll make sure you smell like rotten eggs for the rest of your life," Hiyoko threatened although it didn't mean much. She had other things on her mind, mainly Hajime.

"Y-your right, I'm sorry that I brought my nasty stench into your car. I-I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Mikan almost cried.

Hiyoko pulled up to the park area reserved by the school. It was still evening so many students haven't even arrived yet and the bonfire was still being build by several of the bulkier students.

It took no time at all for Hiyoko to find Hajime sitting on a log talking with his friends.

"Mikan, Hiyoko, you guys made it! And here I thought Hiyoko was too busy to join us for anything after school," Hajime said half jokingly.

"Yeah well, I just happened to have free time today and Mikan needed a ride since Mahiru is working tonight, so don't think this will become a regular thing," Hiyoko rebutted. She wouldn't let her guard down until the time was right and it would definitely not be in front of the others.

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad to finally spend some free time with you," Hajime smiled.

His words cut through her like butter. It never felt like an act with him, no matter how mean or manipulative she was to him he was just genuinely nice. The only man she even loved as much as him was her father. Hajime's even gone to three of her performances just because she asked. Despite being so nice and gullible, he still had a strong air about him. In a weird way, she kind of wanted to be more like him.

The time was incredibly enjoyable, the love the entire class emitted always left a warm air when they were all together. Mikan only fell down once and even Teruteru seemed to be behaving this evening. Everything was lining perfectly into place.

The sun had finally fallen so two of the kids lit the huge bonfire in the middle. Hajime was standing alone in front of the bonfire, the light reflecting and making his eyes appear red. Hiyoko was prepared for this moment. She wanted to confess to him by the light of the bonfire and spend the rest of the night with Hajime. She ran back to the car to grab the gift she handcrafted for him, a loving, painstaking origami flower of orange and yellow, to remind him of her. She had spent days to make sure each intricate petal was perfect.

When she returned, Hajime was kissing Mikan in front of the fire. A long, passionate kiss where Hajime treated Mikan like glass that he was afraid to break. Hiyoko stared until they finished, tears streaming down her face. When they finally parted, she ran back to her car and drove off. She wanted to be anywhere but there but she also didn't want to be alone. Mahiru was still at work but it felt like she had no one else.

Then it clicked. She ruffled through her wallet and found the card that the fortune teller had given her. Stupid, she thought, as it even had his dorm number on it. If he didn't take impromptu visits he was about to take his first.

"Leon, for the last time I'm not buying you al-, Oh" Hagakure stopped after the door was open.

The girl from earlier was standing in front of him. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. Was he too late? Maybe he should have taken her to his talent room after he woke up.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in? I came to find out my future, not stare into space," Hiyoko said not changing her ways for a second.

"Ah sorry, I was... thinking. Come on in," Hagakure said as he rushed in.

Hagakure moved faster than he ever had in his life to turn his Nantendo Bottom™ into sleep mode and turn his TV off before Hiyoko could get a good look. He then set a cloth over the table in the middle slowly like it was his goal instead.

"I'll start some tea and we can do some light readings while it boils," Hagakure said as he walked into the dorm's kitchen area.

"Wow, are you going to read my tea grinds?" Hiyoko actually sounded curious for a moment.

"Nah, I just like to drink it before I go all out. I don't even think this is the right kind of tea for that... My mom has this little shop she gets it from and then sends it to me. Don't think I'd be able to live without it, ha ha," Hagakure explained as he left the stove with the water heating.

Hiyoko almost grimaced at the mention of his mom but ended up holding it together.

Hagakure sat them down at his low table in front of the TV and got out an alien themed tarot deck and started fiddling and shuffling it. He set out three piles of the cards and had Hiyoko stack them in any order. He then dealt them out in a celtic cross pattern. Hiyoko felt a mix of anxiety and curiosity. Maybe it actually could make her feel better, she thought, while fiddling with the origami flower between her thumbs.

"Your first card, representing the present, is death. Not necessarily a bad thing it means something could be coming to it's end or perhaps you have a moral judgment to make," Hagakure mused trying to find meaning in the cards without reading Hiyoko's body language.

"Your second card, representing your current challenge, is Temperance Reversed. Which means you may be having trouble with religion or you may have gone through something like a breakup," Hagakure said.

Hiyoko winced, the cards seemed to prod at her like needles. Hagakure did his best to only pay attention to the cards.

"Your third card, representing your far past, is the Nine of Pentacles. You've had a lot of success. Bordering your present cards I would say that your success with love or religion was recently halted or is just about to be," Hagakure said flipping the next card.

"Your fourth card, representing your recent past, is the Nine of Cups. Possibly meaning loyalty or perhaps a truth was revealed to you," Hagakure was becoming increasingly uneasy like he was learning more then he was supposed to.

"Your fifth card, representing the best outcome, is the three of cups. That's definitely good. It means a happy end, victory, merriment, and healing," Hagakure was relieved to finally see some good news.

"Your sixth card, representing your future, is the Three of Wands Reversed. It symbolizes that these problems will eventually end or at the very least end for a time," Hagakure continued tension easing from his body.

Hiyoko couldn't listen to the last four cards. Not that she didn't want to but rather her own thoughts were too loud. Things like the thirty three percent accuracy, whether or not she could even trust him or if he was just telling her what she wanted to hear, and mainly the thought that despite everything she could even be happy again.

The water began whistling and grounded Hiyoko back into reality. Hagakure moved the cards to the side and left to prepare both of them two cups of tea in the best looking coffee cups he had. Hagakure set them down on the table and grabbed a wooden box from under the couch.

Hiyoko almost hesitated to drink from the mundane cup but taking a drink almost made everything better as the wonderful flavor enveloped Hiyoko and made her feel warm inside.

"At least your mom has good taste," Hiyoko said almost half complimenting the tea in an insult.

"I know, right?" Hagakure replied sipping his own as he put a crystal ball from the box on the center of the table.

"Here's the real test, I spent a lot of money I don't have on this baby but it's almost never failed me before," Hagakure said confidently.

"Almost?" Hiyoko whispered.

Hagakure took one last gulp of his tea and looked into the ball, the fates whispering in his mind, deafening all sounds around him. Laughing and playing with words as they usually do. Of course, to the outside viewer he was simply looking at a glass ball. Visions began playing within the ball's reflection gradually became clearer.

"I see you in a large room with mirrors, you seem to be practicing a complicated dance with a girl with red hair helping you," Hagakure's gaze was locked on the ball as if nothing else existed.

"This isn-"

Hagakure cut Hiyoko off, unable to hear her anyway, "You have a sour look on your face like your upset about something. The red haired girl appears to be nervous talking about something. The only word I can make out is 'late' as it continues echoing off both of your lips...   
Your attention changes, you look toward the direction of the door as it opens. Someone tall enters and you make a pouty face. The person walks over, their hands motioning on each side as they speak... Your expression changes to happiness, you laugh, you run up to them and..."

Hagakure got a bit flustered and looked off to the side, "You kiss me."

"Are you kidding me right now? You do that huge build up and say all those things for what? So you can hit on me?" Hiyoko stood up and stomped on the ground. Her face showed the incredible amount of anger she had but the tears in her eyes told another story, "You invited me here just to make a move on me! You're all the same, the only one I can trust is Mahiru!"

Hiyoko's anger broke into a tear filled sadness before she ran out of Hagakure's dorm faster then Hagakure could keep up. By the time Hagakure got to the door, she had disappeared into the darkness.

Hagakure almost felt lucky he didn't catch her, he really didn't know what to say. Upon returning to clean up his mess, he noticed something on the floor, an intricate orange and yellow origami flower.

**Author's Note:**

> (OOC) I suppose I should mention I originally started writing this prequel to spite Xanderhal but all of my anger kind of washed away as I wrote and became a distant memory. Hiyoko's height is intentionally left vague because it's whatever you think it is and either height is okay to like. Trust me, you're valid.


End file.
